Specific AIMS: The goal of the Summer Research Program for High School students and Teachers (SRPHSST) is "to provide disadvantaged students with a personalized, hands-on experience of biomedical/behavioral science research that stimulates their research interest and encourages decision toward careers in the health sciences." The program is designed to increase the students' motivation to pursue careers in biomedical/behavioral scientific research or in the health professions. The program will provide students (1) an independent, hands-on mentored laboratory experience with attainable goals. (2) mentoring and career guidance by a senior biomedical/behavioral scientist, (3) an opportunity to become integrated into the various activities of the laboratory and become knowledgeable of the environment and resources of the institution, and (4) an increased awareness of the importance of biomedical/behavioral science and help evaluate them and other health science careers. The students primary activity is to be a participate on an active research tem, become knowledgeable of the goals and objectives of the project, and its scientific rationale and merit. They are then trained in the requisite technical skills and scientific knowledge to carry out assigned tasks to be a contributing member of the team. Students conduct projects designed by their mentor, they report on their progress in weekly seminars, and the final results are reported in a slide or poster presentation in the final day of the program. The major component of the Summer Research Program for Teachers, "is to provide a structured individualized summer science research experience and other activities to: (1) expose and train in contemporary concepts of biomedical/behavioral science research, (2) enhance the computer-based skills and modern laboratory techniques, (3) establish a greater appreciation and enthusiasm for careers in biomedical/behavioral sciences that can be used to stimulate students to become more involved in the science curriculum., and (4) prepare curriculum-implementation plan for use in subsequent academic years.